


Room for Jesus

by Kitchenspoon



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Begging, Catholic School, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, They love each other, teacher katya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenspoon/pseuds/Kitchenspoon
Summary: Katya is an English teacher at her former Catholic high school and her wife comes to visit her over the winter break.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Room for Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> Two very sexy ladies leaving room for Jesus

" Mrs. Z?" Louisa a mousy girl at the back of Katya's class raised her hand receiving glares from the rest of her classmates.

" Yes?" Katya looked up from her desk sliding her glasses atop her head. She leaned back in her chair surveying her class noticing half of them weren't even working.

" Will there be reading for over the break?" She asked, an Orchestra of groans echoed through the room as she finished her question.

" Yes there will be actually, thank you for reminding me," Katya stood from her chair, the old leather groaned as her weight shifted off of it. She circled to the front of her desk and leaned against it. Her pencil skirt rode up her thighs as she crossed her legs, her tights tugging against each other. " Over the break you girls must read your assigned poems and complete the responses attached."

Katya watched as many of the girls rolled their eyes sighing at the thought of homework over the break. She was once like them, an adolescent girl sitting in class her skirt rolled up, shirt unbuttoned, legs free of tights. She used to roll her eyes at the thought of homework too, praying to god that her teachers would be punished for taking away her free time. She would walk around the halls of the exact school she is now teaching in averting her eyes from the many crosses hung on the wall. She would keep her head down as she passed the nuns and hoped they wouldn't notice her makeup or nail polish. She would stash cigarettes in her bra and sneak away to smoke in the bathroom, cracking open a window and dousing herself in perfume after.

" What are you doing over the holidays Ms. Z ?" Judy asked. Katya knew she was trying to waste the last 15 minutes of class but Katya honestly didn't care, it was her time to waste. If she would rather do the reading on her own time that was fine with her.

" I'll be staying at the school with my wife, she will be coming to visit me." Katya said finally confirming the rumours that had been floating around amongst the grade 9 students for the first half of the year. She pretended that she didn't hear them whispering at lunch or pointing at her during class change. It was a fun game she liked to play, seeing how long it took them to figure out she was a lesbian teaching in a catholic school, then how long it took them to ask her.

" Why aren't you going to stay with h- her? Why stay at the school ?" Judy asked watching Katya.

" Because I have to mark all the assignments you have done leading up to the break." Katya answered simply. She watched as Judy tried to come up with another intrusive question but the bell beat her to it.

" I suggest doing the readings tonight or tomorrow so you girls can get it over with and enjoy the rest of your holidays." Katya called out to her class as she watched them all shuffle out into the packed hallways.

Katya went back around her desk and sat down shuffling herself closer to her papers again. She placed her glasses on her nose and focused back on the pages in front of her, red pen balanced between her fingers. She stayed at her desk for awhile drowning out the noise from the halls until she didn't even notice it was silent.

"Mrs. Z?" A small voice sounded after a knock on her door. Katya looked up from her desk and saw Louisa standing nervously in her doorway. The young girl was pulling at the hem of her skirt her eyes cast down.

" Come in Ms. Williams," Katya beckoned the nervous girl into her classroom. "Close the door behind you please." Louisa gave her a small nod and shut the door nervously shuffling over to Katya's desk.

" I uh um I- I forgot by bag in y-your room." She all but whispered. She waited for Katya to respond fiddling with the collar of her perfectly buttoned shirt.

" Is that all?" Katya questioned noting the girls behaviour. She seemed like there was more she wanted to ask or say but was holding off.

" uh y-yes," she stuttered averting her gaze from Katya's.

" Then by all means grab your bag dear," Katya said casting her eyes back down to her paperwork. She was trying hard to focus on it but couldn't help but watch as the young girl scurried through the room like an anxious mouse.

" H-have a good b-break Mrs. Z." Louisa hiccupped as she made her way to the door with her head down.

" Ms. Williams wait," Katya sat up. " are you alright dear?" She asked watching as the young girl slowly turned to her tears welling in her big brown eyes.

" I-its fine." She stuttered again holding back sobs. Her hand whipped up to her face furiously trying to wipe away her tears.

" Oh dear come here," Katya stood walking over to her student. She place a guiding hand on Louisa's back and brought her over to one of the desks near her desk. " May I?" Katya asked reaching for Louisa's bag. The girl nodded and Katya took it placing it in another desk. She went back to her own desk and pulled open a drawer grabbing a box of tissues quickly hurrying back over to the crying student.

" What happened Louisa?" Katya asked using the girls first name hoping it would help her feel more safe. She didn't want the girl to feel bad for being upset or crying, she wanted to be the teacher kids knew they could come to, the teacher she never had when she was here.

" T-Th girls, after class they were talking about you!" She cried hiding her face in her hands.

" I know." Katya soothed her brows still creased with concern.

" But it wasn't in a good way! Th-they were calling y-you a sinner because you have a wife!" Louisa sobbed into her tissue.

Katya's heart broke for the young girl. Her heart was so kind, she was so empathetic sobbing over someone else's insults. " I know Louisa I hear them, it's okay dear." Katya placed a hand on the girls back rubbing it slowly.

" B-but they they they're so mean! Why don't you say anything?" Louisa looked up at Katya her eyes wide and glassy. This girl was the complete opposite of Katya when she was here, she wore her uniform properly, handed in all her assignments on time, listened in class, and was on the nuns good sides.

" It won't do anything dear, they are young and they will learn. Or maybe they won't. It all depends on their perspective of their faith." Katya explained handing the girl another tissue. " I personally don't believe in using faith as an excuse for oppression and homophobia but I'm not supposed to tell you that." Katya winked.

" It just doesn't seem very nice." Louisa huffed dabbing her eyes. " We are supposed to be kind and accepting of another."

" We are , and you clearly are kind and accepting so just worry about yourself okay? You don't need to worry about me I'm all grown up." Katya smiled patting the girls shoulder.

" I- I just can't help it." Louisa cast her gaze down her hands wringing the cross around her neck.

" And why is that?" Katya leaned back watching her student very carefully.

" Because I like you Mrs. Z, you are my favorite You should be respected...even if you weren't my favorite " Louisa looked up at her.

" Do you respect me?" Katya asked simply.

" yes, of course!" Louisa answered quickly shocked that her respect was even being questioned.

" Then I am respected." Katya smiled up at her student watching her smile too.

" Mrs. Z..." Louisa trailed off just staring at Katya. Katya watched the young girl lean in closer her heart beating quickly. She thought Louisa was a great student and fantasized about sleep with her own teacher back at Louisa's age but this was highly inappropriate. Louisa grabbed Katya's face a kissed her quickly just as she was about to back away.

" Ms. Williams!" Katya whispered backing away from her student. Louisa looked heart broken her eyes welling with tears again.

" I am all for understanding and exploring one's sexuality but I am your teacher and married. I cannot help you with that." Katya said sternly. She was backed against her chalk board now her whole body sweating.

Louisa nodded her bottom lip quivering as she hopped from the desk, grabbed her things, and rushed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Katya let her head fall back against the chalkboard her pencil skirt suddenly feeling to tight. She just wanted to rip her white blouse off and jump in the snow her whole body in a clammy cold sweat. She didn't know what to do. Leave it? Talk to Louisa after break? Tell sister Marilyn? She had no idea.

In the middle if her panic her door opened once again. Katya's heart dropped at the click if the lock thinking Louisa was back but it was just sister Marilyn.

" Are you okay Mrs. Zamo?" She asked her brow arching when Katya jumped.

" Oh uh yes everything is fine." Katya smiled desperate to sneak away and smoke a cigarette maybe even call Trixie.

" I just saw Ms. Williams running down the hallway crying, are you sure everything is alright?" Sister Marilyn raised her brow at Katya.

" Yeah, just has a big heart is all." Katya smiled a bead if sweat sliding down her back.

" She found out you were married to a woman and was worried for you?" Sister asked with a knowing tone.

" No she found out, heard student talking shi- badly," Katya corrected herself, " and felt bad." Katya sighed wringing her hands together.

" Go have a smoke Katya, its winter break." Sister looked at Katya's hands and posture with a knowing look. She was around when Katya was in school there. She got to know Katya quite well seeing as the young girl was sent to her office almost everyday.

" Bad habits die hard." Katya chuckled nervously as she slipped on her coat and walked down the halls with sister Marilyn. They parted ways with a nod Katya walking out onto the front steps of the school. She closed her eyes letting the cool air sting her cheeks.

Katya eventually felt around her pocket for her cigarettes and lighter her finders now numb from the cold. She lit one up and inhaled deeply savoring the burn in her lungs. She was caught up in her thoughts contemplating calling Trixie when she heard a car door slam. She looked and made eye contact with Louisa. She was closing the trunk of her fathers car about to get in the back seat. They made brief eye contact before Louisa quickly clambered in the car slamming the door. Katya watched as the drove away the shake of her legs returning. She pulled out her phone and called Trixie without a second thought.

" Hey babe what's up?" Trixie answered the phone cheerily.

" A student kissed me...on the mouth." Katya blurted holding her breath.

" What!? Doesn't she know tour married?" Trixie questioned. Katya could almost see the look of disbelief on her wife's face.

" yeah," Katya sighed sandwiching her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she lit another cigarette. " She came for her bag and was crying so I patted her back and asked why. She said the student were calling me a sinner -the usual-, and that it wasn't nice."

" And what did you tell her?" Katya could hear Trixie shuffling around on the other end of the phone, probably pouring herself a glass of wine for this headache of a situation.

" I told her it was fine and not worry about it." Katya brought her cigarette back up to her lips.

" Okay and how did that lead to her kissing you?" Trixie asked. There was no anger in her voice, Katya knew that. But she couldn't help but be nervous.

" She said I should be respected, I asked her if she respected me she said yes Then-"

" Clearly she doesn't respect you if she kissed you knowing your married." Trixie interrupted.

" I know" Katya sighed. " But I told her if she respected me then I was respected. Then she said Mrs. Z all breathy and started leaning in. I freaked out and started standing to back away but she grabbed my face and kissed me." Katya threw her cigarette butt down and crunched it angrily.

" What did you say to her after? Is she going to try and go to the office and pin it on you? Oh god Katya you have to tell Marilyn!" Trixie panicked.

" I told her it was okay to explore her sexuality but that I couldn't help her with it and that what she did was inappropriate! Then she ran out crying, then Sister came to me about her crying and I didn't tell her why!" Katya rambled into the phone now fully pacing along the front steps.

" Why not! Katya you should have! What are you going to say now? Now you'll look bad because she gave you an opportunity earlier!" Trixie scolded katya.

" I know! But I couldn't help but feel bad!" Katya defended exasperated with herself.

" Feel bad? Why? She kissed you Katya!?"

" Because I wanted to kiss so many of my teachers back when I was still figuring things out. She is lost she wasn't trying to get me in trouble or split out marriage she is just trying to find herself. And I don't wanna get her in trouble for that." Katya explained hoping Trixie would get it.

" Yeah," Trixie sighed after a moment, " I used to be the same way, you can't blame her."

" exactly so what do I do?" Katya asked tempted to light another cigarette.

" Tell Marilyn but make sure you tell you took care of it and that she doesn't need to do anything." Trixie tried. " And don't beat yourself up about it, its not your fault Kat."

" Okay...see you tomorrow?" Katya sighed her heart suddenly aching for her wife.

" Mhmm, try and mark all your stuff tonight because once I'm there you'll be very preoccupied." Trixie purred into the phone.

" I don't think I can wait that long." Katya whispered into the phone her thighs clenching.

" Maybe I'll just have to send something to tide you over?" Trixie sighed into the phone. Katya could picture her now, sitting on her small pink sofa her hands caressing her breasts, pinching her nipples. Her pillowy pink lips trapped between her teeth as she holds back a moan. " Mmm." Trixie sighed again.

" Fuck." Katya chocked into the phone feeling her panties get wet. She wanted to teleport over and fuck the shit out of Trixie on that small couch right now.

" bye baby." Trixie whispered into the phone before hanging up leaving Katya high and dry. With a frustrated grunt Katya shoved her phone in her pocket and headed back inside.

She walked through the halls of the school making her way over to the administrative wing (opposite of the literature wing on the other side of the school) she took calming breaths and she followed the familiar path she walked almost everyday in her earlier years. She got to the office door and knocked once before the sister summoned her in.

" I have to tell you something." Katya said not sitting like Marilyn had said she should.

" I had a feeling you did." The sister said waiting for Katya to continue. When she didn't Sister Marilyn prompted her further along. " What happened with Louisa Williams Mrs. Zamo?"

" She kissed me! Fuck she kissed me and I scolded her and she left crying! Please leave it I punished her already it's been taken care of!" Katya blurted not even realizing her language in front of the Sister.

" I see, what prompted this kiss?" Sister Marilyn asked.

" If your implying what I think you are, it wasn't like that I'm married I'm not a confused 16 year old anymore. But she is and that's exactly what happened." Katya said anger boiling up within her.

" Mhmm you know we can't leave this unpunished, we must inform her parents." Sister Marilyn glazed over Katya's anger knowing it was best left alone.

" And what? out her to her religious parents? I don't think so! And plus when you tell them I'll probably come under fire! They'll think I seduced her or some bullshit!" Katya raised her voice.

" I understand that you are upset Katya but you need to watch your language." Marilyn warned Katya. " What did your wife have to say about this?"

" She told me to come tell you and explain that we _both_ understand why she did what she did," Katya explained.

" So if you don't want to tell her parents or let me punish her, what do you want to do?" Marilyn seemed exasperated her usual Patients wearing thin. She may have a special place in her heart for Katya but this was serious, the implications of what happens between a teacher and a student can have life altering consequences.

" Leave it. Let her calm down over break and then I will talk to her again. She is a very good student this is the first time she has acted out we need to cut her some slack." Katya argued pacing the room in an attempt to keep her panic at bay.

" Fine, but if your way doesn't work I'm taking over, understand?" Sister Marilyn stood from her desk.

" Yes." Katya nodded stopping her pacing.

" Good now relax and enjoy your time with your wife," Marilyn nodded to Katya with a tone of finality. 

Katya made it back to her class room, sat down in her and deflated. She was so drained was all that had happened but was determined to push it away and focus on her holiday with Trixie. If she finished all her papers tonight and tomorrow her and Trixie could go into town and spend the rest of the 2 weeks relaxing. Next year Katya and Trixie are planning to move in together in a house they have been saving up for. At first Katya lived at school out of Convenience but then it was to save money, and now she just wants to live with her wife.

Katya scrubbed her face and picked up her glasses giving neck a crack before she hunched over her stack of papers again. She was trying to go as fast as she could zoning in on the papers loosing track of time. Her phone buzzed her her jacket pocket from time to time but she kept plowing through. That was until she heard the first few notes of 9 to 5. At that she sprung up and scrambled for her phone knowing it was Trixie.

She opened their text thread and saw what Trixie sent her. It was a photo of her cleavage, pushed up in a hot pink lacy bra. Her breasts were glistening with sweat and looked heavy in her bra. Katya sighed as she looked at the picture her pussy clenching. She began to shift in her seat as she read what Trixie was sending her.

_Trixie baby_ 💞 _:_  
 _I have to punish myself since your not here to do it for me._

_Katya_ ❤️ _:_  
 _Were you a bad girl baby?_

_Trixie baby_ 💕 _:_  
 _Mhmm I couldn't help myself Katya. I'm so horny without you here._

_Katya_ ❤️ _:_  
 _I can't even leave you alone for two weeks without you being bad hmm?_  
 _Katya_ ❤️ _:_  
 _What did you do baby girl? Why should I punish you?_

Katya bit her lip in anticipation as she waited for Trixie to reply. They would sext sometimes when either of them got really horny. Or they would FaceTime each other as they got off late at night.

_Trixie baby_ 💕 _:_  
 _I made a mess..._

Trixie sent a video in their chat and its cover photo was already sinful. It was Trixie lying on the bed in lingerie her ass to the camera. Katya slammed down her phone and took a deep breath. She quickly stood and sped walked to the staff washroom locking the door behind her. She sat down in a stall and opened the video making sure to turn down the volume.

Trixie was on all fours on their bed her thong down around her thighs. She had a pink plug in her ass and a dildo in her pussy. She was moaning bucking her hips in the air as the dildo buzzed inside her stretching her pussy just the way Katya knew she liked it. Katya watched as Trixie flipped onto her back ramming the dildo into herself harder than before, her whole body shunting up the bed with her force her tits jiggling too. Katya pulled down her skirt shoving her hand in her panties. She sighed as she circled her clit slowly, her eyes moving back to Trixie on the screen.

" oh Katya! Fuck me harder Katya please." Trixie screamed arching her back of the bed. She brought her hand down and smacked her her pussy once, twice, three times and she was Cumming. Her shoulders lifted off the bed as she moaned squirting against the dildo. Katya sped up her hands as she watched Trixie's thighs clench, her hips bucking in the air. She kept going her body jerking and squirting, her pussy clenching against the dildo still buzzing inside her.

" fuck Trixie." Katya sighed biting her lip as she shoved two of her own fingers inside her. She was wet enough that she didn't need to spit in her hands. She had enough sense to open her own camera and start recording herself.

" fuck Trixie baby look what you do to be you bad girl." Katya gritted through her teeth. She bucked into her hand curling her fingers, rubbing her thumb against her clit trying to chase her orgasm quickly.

" oh fuck I'm so close I'm going to cum, oh fuck Trixie." Katya moaned as she shuddered against her hand. She stroked herself through the aftershocks recording herself twitching as she tortured her sensitive clit.

" look what you do to me baby." Katya said as she dragged her finger through her pussy. She flipped her camera and licked her fingers clean. She closed her eyes as she sucked them moaning around her digits.

_Katya_ ❤️ _:_  
 _Look what you did to me baby girl, getting me all horny at work._  
 _Attachment: 1 video_

_Trixie baby_ 💕 _:_  
 _That was so fucking hot I think I need to cum again._

_Katya_ ❤️ _:_  
 _Hold it until tomorrow, I'm going to make you scream my name all day._

_Trixie baby_ 💕 _:_  
 _Just you wait I have a surprise for you tomorrow...so it might be the other way around._

_Katya_ ❤️ _:_  
 _Oh yea? Can't wait._

_Trixie baby_ 💕 _:_  
 _Me either._

Katya smiled at her phone then saw the time, it was already 9:00 pm and she hadn't even eaten dinner yet. With a sigh she fixed herself up before grabbing her keys and heading down to the cafeteria. She snooped around the back for left overs but found none so she ordered skip the dishes and went back to her office.

This time she kept her phone on her desk while she graded waiting for a text about her food. She read over students responses shaking her head as it was obvious they hadn't read the text the assigned.

*~buzz~ buzz~* Katya's phone vibrated on her desk letting her know her food was ready. She got up slipped on her coat and headed out leaving her phone behind.

" For Katya Zamo?" A young teenager asked probably expecting some old Russian nun.

" That's me." Katya smiled balancing a cigarette between her lips.

" Oh uh here uh 22.37$ please." The delivery boy stuttered.

"Here," Katya dumped a crumbled bill and some change in his palm, " keep the change." She threw her cigarette down and headed back inside. Katya munched down on her Chinese as she kept grading trying to to get any sweet and sour sauce on kid's assignments.

At 11:00 pm Katya gave up and headed to her room leaving her papers on her desk. She stripped of her clothes and crawled into bed naked to lazy to try and change.

***

"Trixie dear you're here already?" Sister Marilyn said as she stood at the front steps of the school helping Trixie with her bags.

" Yeah." Trixie breathed heaving a rather large bag up the steps. " I thought I'd surprise her." Trixie smiled at the sister.

" That's very nice of you, her room is just this way." Sister Marilyn said. She guided Trixie through the school like she hadn't stay there with Katya all summer, but Trixie didn't mention it. She had a feeling the sister thought she was ditsy, stupid maybe. It was probably because the first time she saw Trixie was at her and Katya's wedding and by the time they finally spoke Trixie had already had more than her fair share of champagne. She followed the sister to Katya's room and thanked her at the door waiting until she rounded the corner before walking in.

She kept quiet as she placed her bags in Katya's kitchenette. Trixie avoided the creaky floor boards as she moved through the small living space. She listened to Katya's faint snores as she laid out her things going around tidying up a little too.

Trixie changed out of her driving clothes as quietly as she could. She slipped on tights, a pencil skirt, blouse and leggings leaving the shoes for when she was outside. Trixie walked through the halls quickly, trying to make her way to Katya's classroom without being seen. When she reached the door it was locked. Trixie jiggled the handle as panic flooded her chest. She was a sitting duck out in the hallway dressed the way she was. In a quick stroke of genius Trixie pulled a pin out of her hair and picked the lock frantically scrambling inside the classroom. With a heavy sigh Trixie plopped herself down in Katya's leather chair cringing as it creaked. She snooped through Katya's things as she waited. 

Meanwhile Katya rolled over lazily in bed, stretching herself out like a cat. She relished in the feeling of her sheets against her naked skin, the cool morning air brushing her skin with goosebumps. Katya reached for her phone look for any messages from Trixie, any indication of when she was coming but there was none. She grunted and threw her phone at the sheets impatient. She just wanted to see her wife, it had been almost a month since they last saw each other and Katya was dying. Katya finally dragged her ass out of her bedroom and into the rest of her living space. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Trixie's hot pink suitcases placed at her front door. She was here? but why hadn't she texted?

" Trixie?" Katya called out walking around her kitchen. She noticed a note on the table. pink of course. She picked it up patting around for her glasses, then cursing herself when she realized she forgot them in class. Trying to make due, she held the note far from her face angling it up until it wasn't blurry anymore.

" You're late for class xx " Katya read her brows creasing slightly. She glanced around her eyes landing on a plaid skirt laying on her couch. She walked over and picked it up smirking when she noticed the rest of her uniform.

" That sneaky bitch." Katya whispered as she pulled on the uniform noticing black nail polish and chains that resembled the ones she used to wear. Katya took her time getting ready, trying her best to re-create her old look from her high school days and gain back her snarky attitude.

Katya's heavy Doc Martins slapped against the tiled floor as she walked down the hall. She prayed to god nobody would catch her, fear making her pace a little quicker than normal. She obnoxiously chewed her gum mussing up her hair when she saw her door. Before she knocked Katya checked her fishnets and unbuttoned her top a little more. She cocked her hip and knocked plastering on a face of annoyance.

"Come in," Trixie's voice sounded firm. Katya Tried not to fall to her knees as she swung the door open carelessly. " Your late." Trixie spoke again not lifting her head from the papers at Katya's desk.

" It's a Saturday." Katya shot back still standing in the doorway.

" Well maybe if you would have behaved like a mature adult you would get to allocate your own free time...like an adult." Trixie leaned back in her chair looking up at Katya. She had Katya's glasses propped up in her mountains of blonde hair her breasts almost spilling out of her blouse.

" Maybe I wanted to spend my free time here...with you, _Mrs. Mattel,"_ Katya pushed herself of the door frame walking over to Trixie. She ran her hand along the edge of the dark wooden desk her eyes glued on Trixie as she did so.

"ahem," Trixie cleared her throat. " close the door and take a seat. You're detention starts now." she said tearing her eyes away from Katya's fish netted thighs. Katya didn't respond. She just turned quickly letting her skirt fly up and swish over her ass as she walked to the door.

" So what's my punishment Mrs. Mattel?" Katya batted her lashes at Trixie almost drooling when Trixie stood from her desk revealing her hips and thighs. They were squished into a tight black pencil skirt that left nothing to Katya's imagination when she turned around. 

"Come here." Trixie instructed curling her finger towards Katya. " You will stand her in front of my desk," Trixie pulled Katya into place by her collar un-doing another button in the process. Her eyes glanced down to the tips of red lace peaking through Katya shirt but quickly moved on. 

"That's it?" Katya asked snarkily, blowing a bubble with her gum obnoxiously. She noted the way Trixie's cheeks were getting darker her eyes snapping back over to Katya.

" I'm not finished," Trixie snipped popping Katya's bubble with her finger. " You will stand here in front of my desk and, balance these books. If you drop them you will be punished further. Do you understand?" Trixie whispered in Katya's ear from behind, her arm wrapped around Katya's waist her fingers tracing over Katya's collar bone.

"Yes," Katya sighed her eyes sliding shut. She stayed still as Trixie placed the books in her up turned palms listening her praise.

"Good girl," Trixie cooed placing the last book in Katya's already shaking arms. "Now you must stay still." Trixie backed away taking a seat back at her desk. Katya nodded weakly not trusting herself to speak.

Trixie ignored Katya pretending to grade papers. She was actually hiding sexy notes that she was planning on hiding in Katya's things, but that was a surprise for later. A small whimper escaped Katya's lip and Trixie finally looked up.

" Are you having troubles with your punishments Ms. Zamolodchikova?" Trixie swiveled her leather chair to face Katya.

"N-No ma'am." Katya stuttered her eyes down cast. She could feel her cheeks burning under Trixie's intense stare, her arms trembling as she fought to keep them up.

" Don't lie girl," Trixie snapped walking over to Katya. She placed her hand on her chin and tilted it up Katya's blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

"Y-Yes Mrs. Mattel." Katya choked trying to keep her voice even. Her eyes drifted down to Trixie's chest. She had unbuttoned her blouse even more her cleavage nearly spilling out of the tips of the pink lace bra Katya could see he was wearing.

" Yes what." Trixie pushed further, pulling Katya closer.

" Yes Mrs. Mattel, I am having difficulties with my punishment." Katya whispered holding a whine in the back of her throat.

"Good girl," Trixie praised sliding her finger up Katya's jaw. " Thank you for you're honesty but, I will have to add another 10 minutes since you lied," Trixie pulled away suddenly. The whine Katya was holding back escaped earning her a warning look from Trixie.

" Tell me Mrs. Zamolodchikova," Trixie plopped back into her chair crossing her legs with a wince. " Who is it that deemed it appropriate for you to blatantly flirt with your teacher? Don't you know I'm a married woman? Can't you respect that?" Trixie grilled her eye boring into Katya as she stood there shaking.

" I-I don't- I-" Katya stuttered staring at Trixie. Trixie began to uncross her legs planting her heels on the floor. She kept eye contact with Katya as she slid her hand down her leg tugging her leggings off from the feet slowly. Katya watched as she struggled sweat beginning the travel down her back.

" Is this what you want from me? To sit here and sin with you? Fulfill your sexual desires?" Trixie asked pulling her skirt up her thighs letting the flesh free of its fabric confinement " Answer me girl, " Trixie warned her hands sliding to her breasts.

" Yes Mrs. Mattel," Katya sighed closing her eyes. Her legs were shaking and she could feel the ever growing wetness forming between her legs, taunting her. " Please." She whispered biting her lip.

" Keep your eyes open." Trixie demanded watching as Katya slowly fluttered her eyes open. She whined when her eyes landed on Trixie's fully open blouse her breasts on display in her sheer lace bra. Katya's eyes zoned in on Trixie's dark nipples, her tongue darting between her lips. She wanted to drop to her knees in front of Trixie right now and shove her face in Trixie's ample cleavage.

" Look what you do to me Katya, I'm a married woman but here I am in front of you, soaking wet, just aching for your touch," Trixie slipped her feet out of her heels. She planted them on the edge of the chair spreading her legs open for Katya. " Look at me girl." Trixie snapped. Katya moaned when her blue eyes landed back on Trixie another whimper escaping her lips.

Trixie slid her panties down her thighs gracefully, revealing her glistening inner thighs and pussy. Katya drooled as she itched to taste her, shove her face in Trixie's pussy and make her scream. She noticed something pink shining between Trixie's legs and focused her eyes again. sitting between Trixie's thick thighs was a pink gem nestled in Trixie's asshole, stretching out her pretty pink hole.

" Fuck." Katya shuttered curling her toes in her boots , wishing she could clench her fists.

"Was that cussing I heard Ms. Zamolodchikova? Another 10 minutes." Trixie spoke sharply. Her voice softened to a sigh as she slid her hand down from her breasts to between her legs, dragging her fingers through her lips. She gathered wetness and slid her fingers over her clit circling it slowly letting her head fall back against the leather chair.

" Please," Katya whined. " Please Mrs. Mattel please!" Katya cried her thighs trembling. She was losing feeling in her arms, the initial burn long gone. She tried to stand still longer willing her legs to stay stable when Trixie ignored her but she couldn't. With a loud clatter the books slid from Katya's hands as she fell to her knees.

" Come here," Trixie panted her eyes sliding open raking over Katya's heaving form sitting on the floor. Katya crawled over on all fours desperate to get her hands on Trixie. When she was close enough, Trixie grabbed a fistful of her messy hair and tugged her head between her thighs. She grinded against Katya's nose and chin, her hand sliding from her clit into Katya's hair along side her other.

" Fuck yes ride my fucking face, use me." Katya moaned against Trixie's pussy ramming her fingers roughly in and out of Trixie her tongue sucking on her clit. Katya's knees ached from where she was kneeling on the floor but she pushed it away as Trixie's thighs started to shake. She went harder when Trixie started bucking against her face sucking rougher, dragging Trixie clit between her teeth.

" Katya!" Trixie whined as she came roughly shoving Katya away from her. Katya sat back on her heels and watched as Trixie convulsed in her chair, hands gripping the arm rests tightly, head thrown back, hips bucking wildly. " Fuck." Trixie groaned hips coming down head flopping forwards. She slid her heels off the chair and onto the floor sitting there, panting for a moment.

"Stand up," Trixie said suddenly her eyes snapping to Katya watching her in awe. " You're not done yet, you failed your other punishment so you must be reprimanded further," she spoke her breath coming back.

" Yes Mrs. Mattel," was all Katya could think to say as she stood up catching the rosary Trixie tossed at her.

" put that around your neck and bend over the desk, your getting spanked." Trixie ordered standing up from her chair. Katya's pussy clenched in anticipation as she listened to Trixie pad across the room. Trixie slid a meter stick of the lip of the chalk board and walked back to Katya whipping her skirt up over her ass. Katya gasped craning her neck to look at Trixie from where she was propped up on her elbows.

"Since you failed to complete your last punishment, I will not grant your the privilege of mercy. Now count your rosary as I spank you and thank me for each one." Trixie instructed rubbing her hand over Katya's ass.

" Yes miss." Katya nodded pulling the rosary up into her hands. She held her breath in anticipation as she waited for Trixie to begin her pussy leaking into her panties even more. " Thank you miss!" Katya jumped as Trixie brought the wooden stick down onto her ass with a sharp smack. Trixie wasted no time bringing the stick down again for Katya's second spank. " Thank you miss." Katya panted gearing up for the third. " Thank you miss." Katya spoke again relishing in the sting on her ass. Without warning Trixie tugged her legging and panties down together roughly. She slid her hand up Katya pink bare ass, up her spine to her neck where she threaded her fingers through the back of the rosary.

" You have six left and I expect you to count them." Trixie spoke before tugging the rosary against Katya's throat. She twisted it in her hand and get a firm grip pulling it tighter as she began again.

" One, thank you miss." Katya wheezed as the sharp sting of the stick returned prickling her bare ass even more.

" two, thank you miss." Katya continued her mind becoming fuzzy. She continued to count for Trixie matching her breathing to the pace of the meter stick. At one point Katya knew she was still saying the words but she didn't realize she was doing it anymore too caught up in the feeling.

" шесть спасибо, мисс." Trixie smirked as Katya's mind subconsciously switched to Russian. She soothed over Katya's red marked ass gently running her cool hands over the angry red flesh.

" Do you want to come now?" Trixie asked after awhile, giving Katya the time to find herself after her spanking. Letting her lay there and even out her breaths.

" Yes!" Katya mewled squirming in Trixie's arms trying to twist herself forwards. Trixie laughed as she sat back in her chair pulling Katya onto her lap. Katya sighed as Trixie sat her over her thigh, the friction she had been craving finally given to her.

" Does that feel good?" Trixie whispered into Katya's ear pulling her forwards by her hips. They were chest to chest breathing into each others necks, panting through the tension Trixie had built up so well.

" mhmm, so good." Katya's voice trembled as she slowly started riding Trixie's thigh, letting Trixie's hands guide the pace and pressure of her hips.

" Now that your punishment is over, its time for your treat Ms. Zamolodchikova, do you know what your treat is?" Trixie teased slowing Katya's hips as she asked her question pulling the Russians focus back to her.

" N-No miss." Katya huffed trying to hold back her frustrated tears and she chased her orgasm. She wished she could just rut down hard and fast against Trixie's thigh, moaning and screaming her name as she came.

" You get to cum baby, ride my thigh and fuck yourself on it. Scream my name as you cum gripping onto me like your going to float away," Trixie prompted a smile creeping on her face at Katya's shudder.

" Fuck Mrs. Mattel." Katya panted fighting Trixie's grip in her hips, she rammed her hips down over Trixie's thigh collapsing into her arms as she kept rutting.

" That's it baby keep going." Trixie bit Katya's ear guiding her hips against her thigh faster. Katya's whole body was shaking the wooden rosary slapping against her chest rapidly sometimes bumping against Trixie's too. " Fuck this." Trixie growled as she tossed the rosary onto her desk biting Katya's shoulder. Katya whined loudly throwing her head back. She was panting, chasing her orgasm. She was so close she could feel her core tightening the flood gates threatening to give way soon. 

" Please Miss please." Katya choked dropping her head to Trixie's shoulder. The other chains around her neck were rattling, slapping her chest as she ground her hips as hard and fast as she could. 

" Do it Katya, fucking do it. Cum all over my thigh," Trixie prompted sliding her hands up Katya's torso. She gripped a chunk of Katya's hair and yanked it back exposing Katya's throat as she came, screaming. Her back arched tugging Trixie's hand with it. She panted and twitched her nails digging into Trixie's shoulders. Katya began to twitched in Trixie's arms her hips still grinding chasing a second orgasm. 

" You want another one? So greedy Ms. Zamo," Trixie tutted watching Katya whine as her discomfort once again turned to pleasure. 

" Fuck fuck fuck." Katya whimpered biting her lip as her second orgasm came crashing down harder than the first. Katya slumped against Trixie's chest falling into her arms her hips stopping. Trixie held her against her chest patting her hair and scratching her scalp. 

"Hey baby what're doing?" Trixie asked her country twang coming through in her tiredness. Katya was beginning to move sliding herself off of Trixie's lap. She stood her skirt falling back down over her bare ass, her shirt half buttoned and wrinkled. She looked like a mess and Trixie loved it. She sat there and drank Katya up waiting for her to make the next move. Katya blinked at her for a moment then strode over yanking Trixie up from her chair by the collar of her blouse. She smashed their lips together her hand grabbing handfuls of Trixie's ass. She wanted to finally touch Trixie, every inch of her.

" God I fucking love you," Katya gasped pulling away. She looked at Trixie and smiled diving back into Trixie. She pulled their bodies together wanting to touch as much of Trixie as she could. 

" Two weeks is so long." Trixie panted when she pulled away. She dropped her head to Katya's shoulder swaying them. Her hands tightly gripped the back of Katya's head assuring her she was finally there, getting to see her wife in person, getting to finally touch her and hold her. 

" I missed you so fucking much." Katya squeezed Trixie tightly a few tears rolling down her face into Trixie's hair. Katya kissed the crown on Trixie's head then moved her chin back to rest there smelling Trixie's perfume. 

" I missed you too." Trixie pulled her head back and looked up to Katya connecting their lips again in a quick peck. She slid her hands down Katya's neck and held her jaw using the pads of her thumps to wipe Katya's tears away. 

" No more crying, I'm here now." she smiled warmly at Katya their glassy eyes focused on each other. " Two weeks baby just me and you." 


End file.
